


PARANOIA ✖ l.s

by larrygetsmehard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Crazy, Depression, Fire, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Paranoia, Smut, United Kingdom, United States, fight, gun - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygetsmehard/pseuds/larrygetsmehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Die neurotische paranoide Persönlichkeit ist durch übertriebene Empfindlichkeit gegenüber Zurückweisung, besondere Kränkbarkeit sowie Misstrauen gekennzeichnet." </p><p>copyright 2014, larrygetsmehard & kraninchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

22:00 23.09.2014 

"Scheiße."

Panisch hielt ich mein Handy an mein Ohr und meine Knöchel, die sich um das Lenkrad schlangen, färbten sich weiß. Innerlich total verkrampft, versuchte ich ohne einen Unfall zu verursachen mein Auto in die kleine Lücke zu drängen, was mir mehr oder weniger sogar gelang. Das Handy immer noch an meinem Ohr und dem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er sich vielleicht doch in unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung befand, stürmte ich aus dem Wagen und das Treppenhaus hinauf. Meine 'Schlüssel fielen einmal schleppend zu Boden, als meine vor Panik schitzigen Hände diesen umgriffen und die Tür öffnen wollten. Als ich dann endlich die Tür aufstieß und in vollkommene Dunkelheit blickte, spürte ich wie mein Herz für kurze Zeit stoppte. Das Blut in meinen Adern gefrierte.

 

"Louis!", brüllte ich und stürmte in unsere kleine Studentenwohnung. Nach dem ich erst das Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer hektisch nach ihm abgesucht hatte, hielt ich mir mein Handy vor die Nase und tippte die Nummer meines besten Freundes ein. 

"Niall! Es ist schon nach 22 Uhr und er ist nicht zu Hause! Verdammt, er sollte schon vor zwei Stunden daheim sein! Ihm ist was passiert Niall, was soll ich tun?!"

"Harry, warte was? Nein, reg dich erstmal ab! Das hier passiert doch schon auf regelmäßiger Basis. Jedes Mal schiebst du Panik und nur kurze Zeit später regelt sich alles von selbst und du stehst wie ein Idiot da", kam es dezent genervt von seinem Freund. Ich zitterte und schnaubte laut auf. "Aber was wenn ihm dieses Mal wirklich was passiert ist!" ich legte auf und wählte wieder Louis Nummer, doch er nahm nicht ab. 

"Okay, drei Stunden seit dem er zu Hause sein sollte", sagte ich zu mir selbst, während mein Blick auf der Uhranzeige auf meinem Handy geheftet war. Ich nahm mir die Schlüssel und wollte die Tür aufmachen, doch da ging sie schon auf und Louis stand vor mir.

"Harry, es tut mir so Leid!" Er ließ seine Einkaufstüten auf den Boden fallen und schlang seine dünnen Arme um meinen Nacken. "Ich war Essen einkaufen wie jeden Dienstag, doch als ich nach Hause wollte, sind mehrere U-Bahne ausgefallen und ich musste total lange warten bis es wieder gingich dann nach Hause fahren konnte! Mein Akku war auch leer! Es tut mir so Leid", murmelte er gegen meine Wange, bevor er einen sanften Kuss darauf platzierte. Meine Arme waren fest um seine schmale Taile geschlungen und ich drückte ihn fest an mich. "Shh alles gut, ich dachte nur ..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um die abscheulichen Gedanken loszuwerden und küsste seine Stirn. "Ich dachte, dir wäre etwas passiert, dass du mich verlassen hättest oder du weg gegangen bist ohne mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ich-ich...", stotterte ich, doch da unterbrach Louis mich mit einem sanften Kuss. "Harry", fing er sanft an und strich mir mit seinem Daumen über die Wange, "du weißt ganz genau, wenn ich raus gehe, oder dich verlassen sollte, was absurd ist, werde ich dir Bescheid geben. Das weißt du Harry." Er sah mir tief in die Augen mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen und lächelte. "Stimmt, es tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und plazierte einen zarten Kuss auf mein Handrücken. "Nichts ist passiert, komm ich mach uns was Leckeres zu Naschen, hm?"


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meinungen? :)
> 
> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wf48Wf0eviU&list=UUXYttVtfnkdEWx04cFVCmeA
> 
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5I2NwM2-LmX4MqkPk5G2fqJbI64wZ9Ot

"Mhm, hier riecht es aber gut", murmelte ich in meiner rauen Morgenstimme und schlang von hinten meine Arme um Louis Hüfte. Lächelnd begrüßte dieser mich und lehnte sich an meine Brust.

"Ich mache Pfannkuchen. Ich weiß ja, wie gerne du sie hast." Er drehte sich zu mir um, schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken und küsste mich flüchtig auf die Nase."Ich liebe Sonntage, da haben wir immer Zeit für uns."Ich nickte ihm zustimmend zu und lächelte breit, so dass sich zwei kleine Grübchen auf meinen Wangen bildeten."Harry, Niall und Liam kommen aber später vorbei", teilte Louis mir mit und drehte sich wieder zum Herd. "Okay, ich muss mich wieder bei Niall entschuldigen", flüsterte ich und fing an den kleinen Tisch in der Küche zu decken. "Ah ja? Du hast ihn angerufen, als ich zu spät war?" Ich nickte schuldbewusst, da ich genau wusste, wie ich die Leute in meinem Umfeld nervte, wenn meine Panikattacken hatte. "Hey, Harry?" Ich blickte auf zu ihm und er schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln, "Ich liebe dich, mit deinen Schwächen und Stärken."

 

"Ich dich auch", gab ich leise von mir und bewunderte Louis unauffällig, als er weiter an den Pancakes rummachte. Ich konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Er war die einzige Person, der ich vertraute und die ich noch hatte. Meine Eltern waren schon lange tot, Geschwister hatte ich keine. Ich hatte nur ihn, meinen Louis. Obwohl ich mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern verändert hatte – oder wohl eher aufgrund Paranoia in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen wurde - war Louis immer da für mich. Es war eine schwere Zeit für unsere Beziehung, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir in der Highschool waren, aber Louis war schon immer so reif und verständnisvoll. Er war ein Engel, er war mein Engel.

 

"Harry, hör auf mich so anzustarren, du machst mich noch ganz kirre hier", lachte er und platzierte den Teller mit den Pancakes auf die Tischplatte. "Aber du weißt doch, dass ich meine Augen nicht von dir nehmen kann", sagte ich in einem gespielt dramatischen Ton und grinste Louis an. "Ah Klappe", gab er von sich und setzte sich zu mir an den kleinen Tisch. "Und jetzt iss, bevor ich alles weg esse!"

Nach dem Essen räumten wir ab und begaben uns ins Wohnzimmer. Wir waren nicht immer so anhänglich, doch Sonntag war der einzige Tag, an dem wir den ganzen Tag keinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen mussten.

"Harry? Hast du ... deine Tabletten genommen?", fragte Louis mich vorsichtig. Ich musste zu ihm runter sehen , da er halb auf mir lag und verzog mein Gesicht. "Harry, du musst sie nehmen! Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Warte hier, ich bring sie dir." Er richtete sich auf und verschwand in die Küche. Verträumt sah ich ihm nach und fragte mich, womit ich ihn überhaupt verdient hatte. Er war so gutmütig und war immer für mich da. Er setzte sich wieder mit einer Wasserflasche zurück zu mir und öffnete seine Faust, in der drei bunte Tabletten waren.

"Bitte sehr." Grummelt nahm ich ihm die drei Tabletten von der Hand und schluckte sie trocken runter ohne mit Wasser nachzuspülen.

"So schnell ging das. Nun, wo waren stehen geblieben?", Louis legte wieder seinen Kopf auf meine Oberschenkel und schaute zum Fernseher. Anstatt selber zum Fernseher zu schauen, sah ich mir lieber Louis an. (A/N: das Lied Do I wanna know?- arctic monkeys, passt gerade zu dieser Situation.) Er liebte mich, obwohl ich, ich war. Ängstlich, besitzhaberisch, krank. "An was denkst du? Du kriegst noch Falten, wenn du deine Stirn immer so runzelt", stellte Louis fest.

"Ah, ich dachte nur über meine Uniarbeit nach", log ich und strich ihm die Haare auf die Seite. Er nickte und sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die flackernden Bilder.

 

 

15:00

 

"Die Tür ist offen", rief Louis, als sich ihre Freunde mit Klopfen und Klingeln bemerkbar machten. Kurz darauf marschierten Liam und Niall hinein. "Hey", grüßten uns beide und warfen sich auf die uns gegenüberliegende Couch. Ich blickte absichtlich nicht zu Niall, da ich genau wusste was jetzt gleich auf mich zukommen würde.

"Harry", begann er auch schon, "du weißt wir müssen darüber reden, es wird wieder schlimmer." Ich öffnete meinen Augen geschockt und sah zu ihm. "Gar nicht wahr! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, okay?! Es waren ganze drei Stunden!" "Harry! Siehst du nicht wie das nervt?! Louis ist 24 Jahre alt! Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen! Wie hält er es nur mit dir au-"

„Niall! Unterstehe dich", mischte sich nun Louis ein. "Sei einfach nur leise, er wird sich entschuldigen und gut ist. Du solltest doch verstehen, wieso er so denkt." "Niall sah Louis verwirrt an und schnaubte. "Louis, was er denkt oder was auch immer, ist nicht wahr und das solltest du wissen. Wie oft hat es sein Arzt gesagt?" Ich fing an zu zittern und schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Wie kannst du dem Arzt glauben, wenn ich sage, dass es echt ist? Ich bin dein Freund, wieso sollte ich denn lügen Niall?" "WEIL DU KRANK BIST!", platze es aus Niall, der selbst von sich geschockt war. Gekränkt setzte ich mich auf und nickte. "Okay", gab ich leise zurück und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

 

"Niall!", hörte ich Louis vom anderen Zimmer rufen,"geh und entschuldige dich bei ihm! Du hast kein Recht so mit ihm so zu reden. Ich glaube ihm, ich verstehe seine Angst im Gegensatz zu dir. Er ist mein Freund. Ich muss mit ihm klar kommen, was ich auch super tue, also wage es nie wieder so etwas zu sagen!"

"Ja, das war echt übel gerade", mischte sich auch Liam jetzt ein. Liam war ganz anders als Niall und Zayn. Er war immer für mich da, wenn ich dachte, dass Louis etwas passiert wäre, obwohl es ihn sicher auch nervte. "Ich weiß", hörte ich Niall murmeln. Als ich Schritte hörte, entfernte ich mich schnell von der Tür und legte mich auf das Doppelbett am anderen Ende des Zimmers und tat so, als ob ich die ganze Zeit hier gelegen und nichts gehört hätte. "Harry?", fragte Niall leise in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers hinein, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Darf ich kurz rein?" Ich sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kam immer näher bis er sich ebenfalls auf das Bett setzte.

"Hey, es tut mir echt Leid, ja? Du bist weder krank noch abnormal. Ich war nur echt genervt und es tut mir Leid, aber jedes Mal ist es dasselbe, weißt du? Nie passiert etwas wirklich." "Man weiß nie, ob es dieses eine Mal hätte passieren können, also behaupte nicht, dass ich übertreibe. Und rede nie wieder an Louis Stelle, wie er es mit mir aushalten kann. Weil er ein verständnisvoller Mensch ist, nicht so wie manch andere hier", gab ich kalt zurück. Er seufzte lang und umarmte mich einfach "Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich echt gern, ja? Und ich glaube dir", lächelte Niall sanft. Ich sah ihn an und erwiderte seine Umarmungen. "Ich dich auch." Er nickte und stand auf "Na dann, Liam und ich gehen mal lieber. Wir müssen noch in die Bibliothek. Bis dann." "Tschau." Ich stand auf und begleitete ihn und Liam zur Tür. Louis schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab und küsste mich auf die Lippen, als er seine Arme um meine Hüfte schlang. "Geht es dir gut?" Ich nickte und küsste ihn wieder auf die Lippen und sprach gegen diese, "ging mir nie besser."

 

Er lächelte und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange und drückte seine Lippen wieder zaghaft auf meine. Sofort schloss ich meine Augen und vergrub meine Hände hinter seinem Nacken. Meine Zunge glitt einmal Einlass erbittend über seine Unterlippe, bevor er jedoch nur sanft hinein biss und kicherte. Ich grinste ebenfalls und sah ihn an, was ich stundenlang tun könnte ohne das mir langweilig wurde. Ich liebte diesen Jungen einfach so sehr, ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, was ich getan hatte, um ihn verdient zu haben. Er war das Einzige, was mich am Leben hielt, alles was mir geblieben war, das beste was ich je hatte. Er war mein Leben.

"Harry du starrt wieder", murmelte er mit roten Wangen. "Du bist einfach wunderschön Louis. Wie könnte ich nur nicht starren?" Er presste sofort wieder seine Lippen auf meine und zischte: "Klappe Styles!" Ich lachte und nickte. "Yes, Sir", sagte ich einem gespielt ernstem Ton.

"Oh ja, hör auf mich, und, mhm, ich mach uns jetzt Pasta mit Tomatensauce und du deckst den Tisch, Mister."

“Werde ich." Er nickte, drehte sich um und "Smack". Da klatsche ich spielerisch auf seinen Hintern und grinste als er geschockt zu mir sah.

"Sehr frech Styles, keine Manieren hat man die wohl gelehrt." Ich lachte und biss mir auf die Lippe. "Konnte eben nicht widerstehen bei so etwas schö-" "Leise! Sag das ja nicht!", sagte Louis aufgebracht und sein Gesicht färbte sich knallrot. Er sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Als er merkte, dass ich wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken war, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und verschwand in der Küche.

 

23:00

 

 

… Und ich fühlte mich wieder elend, als er am Abend nicht wieder heimkam.

Er wollte nur kurz etwas von einem Freund abholen. Die Tatsache, dass ich nicht gefragt hatte, wer dieser Freund war, ließ mich frustriert meinen Kopf innerlich gegen eine Wand schlagen. Er war schon seit zwei Stunden unterwegs und ich hatte mich bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt davon abhalten können, jemanden anzurufen. Ich ließ es mir zwar nicht ansehen, doch das Gespräch von vorhin spukte immer noch in meinem Kopf herum und würde diesen sicher nicht in nächster Zeit verlassen. Ich wollte nicht zwei Tage hintereinander dasselbe Theater spielen.

Nervös sah ich zwischen der Tür und dem Handy hin und her. Entweder der Freund lebte weit von hier weg, wobei mir Louis aber sicher Bescheid gegeben hätte, oder die die Züge waren mal wieder ausgefallen. Kurz entschlossen nahm ich das Handy in die Hand und rief ihn an, entscheidend, dass nun genug Zeit vergangen war.

Und er nahm nicht ab. Ruhig. Vielleicht hat er das Handy nicht gehört. Vielleicht ist aber auch sein Akku leer... Er hatte mir aber versprochen sein Handy aufzuladen und ich konnte mich wieder einmal nicht davon abhalten mir die schlimmsten Szenarien vorzustellen. Nervös, beinahe panisch, biss ich mir in die Unterlippe und wählte die Nummer ein weiteres Mal.


	3. II

Er ist nicht zurück gekommen. Das schwirrte mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum, als ich mich krankhaft in mein Bettbezug krallte. Ich hatte mir zwar vorgenommen niemanden zu alarmieren, doch dies fiel mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt auf die erschreckend schnellen Zeiger der Uhr zu starren, schnellte ich hoch und durchsuchte alle Räume zum wiederholten Male. Vielleicht... Vielleicht wollte er bei diesem Freund übernachten? Doch er hätte mir doch sicher Bescheid gegeben. Er verschwand nie ohne mir etwas zu sagen, da er doch wusste, was die Unwissenheit aus mir machte. 

Ich fand seine Monatskarte, seine Autoschlüssel und sein Handy- Und als ich dieses kleine Stück Plastik in meiner Hand hielt, spürte ich wie all meine Energie aus meinem Körper floss und einem kalten Schauer wich. Das letzte und einzige Mal, als er sein Handy nicht mitgenommen hatte, wollte er mir eine Lektion erteilen. Doch diese ist unglaublich schief gegangen und er hat mir geschworen, dass er sein Handy überall mit hin nahm.

War er vielleicht doch sauer auf mich? Hat Nialls Rede ihn aufgerüttelt? Hasste er mich vielleicht doch wegen meiner Krankheit und hatte nun genug? Hatte er mich im Stich gelassen?

Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er sein Handy doch nur vergessen hatte und mir Bescheid zu sagen ebenso, hielt mich davon ab in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich schleppte mich zu meinem Laptop um mich um 3 Uhr morgens irgendwie abzulenken und endete dabei durch Artikel ihrer Regionalzeitung zu stöbern.

 

TOKYO – Panasonic today unveiled the NiJiMe – the digital headset that transforms the real world in 2D

 

3 Students discover corpse in a carpet found on street

 

und weitere Artikel folgten, die kaum mein Interesse wecken konnten. Doch ein Blick in die Kriminalspalte ließ das Blut in meinen Venen erstarren. Unsere Stadt hatte nie eine besonders hohe Kriminalrate, doch dass hier nie etwas passierte, war nur eine schöne Lüge, die sich jeder erzählte.

Ich öffnete eine Seite und blickte in die braunen Augen eines Mädchens, die der Schlagzeile nach, vor einem Monat auf mysteriöse Weise auf dem Weg von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause verschwunden war und nie wieder auftauchte. Der Täter wurde nie gefunden.

Schnell klickte ich durch alle möglichen mit diesem Artikel verwandten Texten und konnte sie schnell einteilen. Bei einem großen Teil der Entführungen wurde der Täter gefunden, doch bei dem Rest... Wurden die Ermittlungen auf Eis gelegt. Ich konnte nicht umhin wieder an Louis zu denken und mich ließ der Gedanke, dass ihm etwas passiert ist einfach nicht los.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, doch ich wusste, dass wenn meine Vermutung stimmte, Louis in höchster Gefahr schwebte.

 

Ich nahm mein Handy zur Hand und tippte Nialls Nummer wie im Wahn. Das Getute am anderen Ende der Leitung zog sich wie Kaugummi und als Niall endlich - endlich - abnahm, grummelte dieser nur und warf mir alle möglichen Beleidigungen an den Kopf...

„Harry, spinnst du? Ist dir überhaupt klar wie spät es ist??“, kam Niall endlich zum Punkt.

„Louis ist los. Er ist einfach weg! Verschwunden! Er wollte nur kurz zu einem Freund und hat weder Handy noch Schlüssel oder sonst was mitgenommen! Ich wollte ja geduldig sein und warten, aber das ist doch wirklich nicht mehr normal!!“

„Ach, weißt du noch was, das nicht normal ist? Du! Man, lass mich pennen“, damit beendete er das Gespräch und ich konnte nur fassungslos an die Wand starren, während mich wieder Stille umgab. Ich wählte seine Nummer ein weiteres Mal, doch er nahm nicht ab. Er hatte auf stumm gestellt.

 

Kurz darauf schnappte ich mir die Schlüssel und die ausgedruckten Zeitungsartikel und warf mir meinen Mantel um. Ich musste schnell Alarm schlagen bevor Louis noch etwas Schlimmes passierte, weswegen ich nun um 4 Uhr morgens aus dem Haus und zur nächsten Polizeistation hetzte, die glücklicherweise nur einige Straßen weiter stationiert war. Im Stillen hoffend, dass sich noch oder schon jemand im Gebäude befand, vergaß ich die Möglichkeit einfach anzurufen. Doch mit meinem jetzigen Gemüt wäre ich eh nicht mit einem Anruf zufrieden gestellt.

Ich sprintete die Treppen hoch, die unnötigerweise zur Eingangstür führten und brach vor Erleichterung beinahe in Tränen aus, als ich ein bekanntes Gesicht durch die Glasscheiben entdeckte.

Officer Malik saß an seinem Schreibtisch und verbrachte seine Zeit damit ein Kartenhaus zu bauen, das sofort in sich zusammen fiel, als ich meine Hände auf seinen Tisch knallte und seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Er war sichtlich erschrocken, doch es dauerte keine Sekunden bis er mich aufgebracht anschnauzte.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin! Was machst du überhaupt hier?“, schnauzte er mich an, worauf ich nur mit verdutzten Blicken reagierte.

„Warum so schlecht gelaunt? Aber egal, es ist etwas total Schlimmes passiert!“

Officer Malik seufzte nur leise, kramte einige Formulare raus und brachte mich daraufhin in einen Raum, worin ich anscheinend die Situation erklären sollte. Er deutete auf einen Stuhl und setzte ich mir gegenüber hin, so dass wieder einmal ein Tisch zwischen uns stand.

„Okay, was ist passiert? Geldbeutel verloren, Katze aus Versehen überfahren?“, er starrte nur auf seine Blätter und ratterte gelangweilt einige Sachen runter, weswegen ich mich in der Vergangenheit an ihn gewendet hatte. Doch die Art wie er mein Anliegen herunterspielte, auch wenn er es noch nicht wusste, oder erst recht, da er es noch nicht wusste, ließ mich plötzlich aufbrausen.

Bevor der arme Kerl eine weitere Frage formulierte, knallte ich einige Papiere vor seine Nase und sah ihn bedeutend an. Dieser schien jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu verstehen, was ich ihm mit all diesen Artikeln sagen wollte, doch wenigstens wirkte er nun wacher.

„Harry, was soll ich den damit anfangen? Selbst wenn ich Polizist bin, du kannst schlecht von mir erwarten, dass ich meine Vorgesetzten davon überreden kann diese Fälle zu lösen. Die Verfolgungen wurden nicht grundlos eingestellt. Das geht dich doch eh nichts an.“

„Als ob es mich nichts angeht! Mein Freund, Louis, wird bald auch in solch einem Artikel erscheinen! Er könnte wie all diese Männer und Frauen einfach nicht mehr auftauchen! Hinter all den Entführungen steckt derselbe Täter. Du musst mir helfen Louis zu finden! Was, wenn er irgendwo in einem nassen, kaltem Loch steckt und nicht mehr raus kommt, lebendig begraben wurde, mein Gott, vielleicht wird er auch als Sexskla-“

„Harry!“, unterbrach mich Officer Malik genervt.

„Ich rate mal, dein Freund ist gestern Abend ausgegangen und noch nicht zurückgekehrt?“

„Schon, aber-“ Er ließ mich nicht einmal ausreden und stand träge auf.

„Dann ist das hier geklärt. Louis ist alt genug, um sich selbst aufzupassen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen davon, wie oft du wegen ihm grundlos in Panik verfällst.“

„Das hier ist aber nicht grundlos! Louis sagt mir immer , IMMER, Bescheid, wenn er über Nacht weg will. Er hat weder sein Handy, noch Geld, Schlüssel oder sonst etwas mitgenommen! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist und erwarten, dass ich mich damit abfinde, wenn etwas hier nichts stimmt?! Wenn ihm etwas schlimmes passiert, gebe ich euch die Schuld!“

„Euch?“

„Du und Niall.“

„Na Gott sei Dank, bin ich wohl nicht der einzige, der denkt, dass nur deine Fantasie mit dir durchgeht. Oder deine Paranoia. Ernsthaft Harry, wann warst du das letzte Mal beim Arzt?“

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?! Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann finde ich den Entführer auf eigene Faust.“

Aufgebracht stürmte ich aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Das leise „Geh einfach schlafen“ ignorierte ich und rannte wieder die Strecke zurück nach Hause. Kurz entschlossen griff ich in meinem Zimmer in meine hinterste Schublade und nahm mein gespartes Geld und eine geladene Pistole heraus. Die würde ich sicher gebrauchen können.

 

„Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich Louis.“

**Author's Note:**

> Die story habe ich auch auf wattpad hochgeladen.
> 
> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wf48Wf0eviU&list=UUXYttVtfnkdEWx04cFVCmeA
> 
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5I2NwM2-LmX4MqkPk5G2fqJbI64wZ9Ot


End file.
